Letters and Dares
by The Real Marlene
Summary: Okay for some reason this story was deleted, and I was put on a hold account... I have no idea what happened...
1. Chapter 1

Marlene: okay yeah I know skipper and Julian have already done this… but it's the best way for me to get to know my fans! So please send a request on anything… well anything not disgusting; I am a girl you know? Anyway I might do dares like skipper, but I'm unsure at the moment.

Please keep the questions average, not anything too personal. Well I am very excited to know what you guys want to know about me and my friends! :D

So please ask anything, do some dares maybe, but at least have some nice fun!

p.s. has anyone heard from the penguins lately? I haven't heard anything from their habitat lately, and it's beginning to scare me…. P.s.s. if any of my friends are reading this I would like to say this show is purely for the fans; so please don't disregard any of my answers or take offense to anything!

Okay um I guess I'll sign out now…. Oh and only 10 questions per person; I want to reach everyone you know? ;)

Okay now I'm signing out~ peace everyone, and my fans! XD


	2. Chapter 2

Marlene: wow reviews already? I never thought I was so popular… XD

Okay first off we go in order so it's from first review to last review…

Dear Reznoz,

Well believe it or not, but I have listened to a bit of country music, and I also can sort of… secretly play piano. I don't usually always play it, but it's something that helps with heartbreaks….. *sigh* why am I plagued so?

Dear Crazy-Pairing-Girl,

Um first off I would like to say that really you hate me? It's not my fault that there are so many pairings on here. I can't actually control this site you know? And plus many other people like to read them… oh my god am I ranting again? Anyway you would like to know which of the four penguins I like romantically. Well secretly I like skipper the most, but don't tell him okay?

Dear Cheycartoongirl8,

Well let me think of what pairings there are with me…

Okay first off skilene- personally this is my favorite because I have always had a crush on skipper ever since I met him… I hope he doesn't read this DX

Marski- well really I don't blame you guys for coming up with this one… it actually flatters me that you would think I would get with someone as smart as Kowalski, but sorry ain't gonna happen- besides haven't you ever heard from him that he likes rico anyway?

Prilene- well again it flatters me that some of you would expect me to get with someone as sweet and cute as private, but private is all into that reindeer cupid or I sometimes hear him talk about hunter that way…

Marco- well I honestly don't see how this relationship would work out with me. Rico is so into explosions and weaponry, and other things that are dangerous. I don't think I could handle living in that condition every day of my life.

Julene- first off I can't believe anyone even tried pairing me with Julian! I mean we're so different; I'm so nice, sweet, and cute! And he's so… spoiled, annoying, and loud! Shame on anyone who even thought about this, it just wouldn't work out!

Dear QueenGamer685,

First to answer your question…

Skipper- I think he's strict, pushy, talented, handsome… wait am I ranting on again? *slam head against wall* stupid, stupid, stupid!

Kowalski- well first off he's the smartest animal I have ever known, and probably ever will… he's also great to rely on, and fun to mess with… urm don't tell him I do that intentionally…

Private- well he is quite cute and sweet like me. Sometimes he reminds me of a long lost friend back in California; I wish I could see her again…

Rico- probably not too much to say about him. He's crazy really, and usually I don't spend much time with him unless skipper orders him on some project that they don't tell me about… -_-

Now I will do your dare… let's see got to gather everyone hold on!

Marlene- okay I'm at the stadium so I can do that trick in front of everyone. Now I'm going to dive off this board into this pool of water while doing the 360 degree combo move.

*jumps off board*

M: now to do the 360 degree combo move, I have to spin upside down three times…

*spins upside down three times*

M: and now I must zigzag and then do a 380 and 780, and finish with the 560 which would leave just 3 minutes left till pool descend… now I sound like Kowalski too much… -_-

*lands in water, and everyone cheers!*

M: thank you everyone! That wasn't too bad so I would love to do your guys' dares now, actually I'm quite excited too!

Dear appleduck,

First off I do questions before dares just in case… anyway my favorite color would be red because it's the color of a rose. Um well all the fanfic pairings? I already pretty much explained the ones with me since they're in the answers above… why does everyone want to know that?

Anyway let's see the rest of them…

Kowalskip (I think it's called this…)- well naturally the pairing angers me because my skipper is with someone else… wait did I just say my skipper? I didn't right? D:

Prico- well I honestly don't have a problem with this one. I think private and rico would look cute together, but I doubt it will happen since rico loves Ms. Perky.

Kico- I actually like this pairing since I'm currently trying to get them together anyway… if only it were easier -_- it sure isn't easy getting a psycho to like a scientist…

Skivate- again hate the pairing! Sure private is sweet for him and all, and I know if he chose him over me I wouldn't regret the time I spent with him. Yeah skipper you can like whoever you want to….

Skico (anyone notice this is just kico with an S in front?)- Well pretty obvious I hate the pairing! Although I do think they might make a great couple… but I'm saying this on behave of me and Kowalski. Please stop taking my skipper away!

Kovate- well on behave of Kowalski I'm pretty sure he wouldn't like this pairing; I on the other hand think this would make a very cute couple. Please Kowalski don't hate me for this answer, you ether private…

I think that covers the penguin couples, anyway now on to next question!

The most dangerous think I have ever done would be 3 weeks ago. I was about to tell skipper exactly what I thought about him, but then Julian butted in. thank you Julian for once! You really saved me a heart break…

Now finally for your dare…. Omg appleduck if I die from your dare, I'm coming for you first!

M: okay so now for the dare I'm going to have to kiss skipper… well nothing says it can't be a forgetting kiss, and good thing I have the amnesia spray… hehhe

Okay I'm going to sign out now, and I'll let you know how the kiss went next chapter. Over and out~ Marlene


	3. Chapter 3

Marlene: well here's the next part so yeah… please someone tell me why everyone hates me!

Dear CrazeTheWaffleCat,

You hate me too? Seriously why? I can't decide who skipper loves or not; that's up to him! And no I really don't like skans. Now this whole Teng thing I'll tell you if I don't live; I;m sorry to all those who like me, but I won't do that right now… at the end of this chapter I will.

Dear POMfan,

Thank you. Your one of the only people who actually like me paired with skipper… anyway what was the most romantic thing I ever did with skipper… um kissing him last night *devil grin* he doesn't remember it though…. *sigh*

Dear appleduck,

My secret that I have never told anyone is that I have once kissed both Julian and rico… I don't talk about Julian, and Rico I don't think knew what was going on….

Skipper I know is afraid of needles… at least that's what his profile says… other than that I don't know -_-

Now it's time for your dare! Okay go outside of the zoo with skipper as your only protection… well alright I just need to get skipper to agree. Here goes nothing…

Marlene: okay now we're going outside of the zoo, and I think everyone once knew what happened then… but then again I have been cured, I'm not sure what's out there but…

Wish me luck! (Luckily you didn't ask for details :D)

Okay we're back in the zoo, and I have a million bruises. Curse you cliffs, hot-wirings, needle beds, and Justin Beiber! Yeah anyway that didn't go nearly as well as I thought…

Dear MelodyTheFox,

Well for your question… yes. Have you seen my story My Dream Date? That was actually about him, but luckily he doesn't know about that.

Well I guess I could ask Darla for magic things, but why would she give them to me?

Marlene: hey uh Darla could I borrow a love potion?

Darla: why sure sweetie. Here you go *gives potion*

Marlene: really? That was easy…

Well now I can use this stuff, and I know exactly how! Now to pour this on skipper.

Well that was a lot of fun… mostly because now skipper won't leave me alone… sometimes though it can get annoying -_-

Dear Reznoz,

What would I do if the show got cancelled? Hmm if I really had to decide I would move back to California and become an actress with a Spanish guitar player as a boyfriend… *sigh*

Dear Crazy Flyer 3000,

Well I'm flattered you paired me with skipper, and we have kids! Yay!

Really if there is a site like that; please send me the link! Thank you!

How do you know that skipper likes me? Hello have you read his story… I'm just his cute and naive little mammal friend :'( I'll always be alone!

On your forth question I'm confused on what you want me to do or say…

Yeah Julien is one of those types. Though he still tries to make the moves on every girl here… spoiled brat…

Thank you! I never had any idea I was your favorite. You rock too!

I'm sorry but I actually don't know lady gaga or her song bad romance… I only listen to Spanish music, a bit of country, and a little piano…

Oh and lastly thank you for the cupcakes! Mmm chocolate chip cookie dough… ;P

Marlene: well those are all the current letters and dares… now if you'll excuse me I have go meet Teng, and get skipper off me!

*skipper hugging me*

Marlene: you spray one love potion…. *walks off with him*


	4. Chapter 4

M: Hula! Senrita's y seniors! Okay yeah I suck at Spanish… I just got into Spanish class so yeah it's really hard to understand… don't blame me if it's bad; it was Antonio's idea okay? Oh and by the way I lost all the other reviews so I don't know you guy's questions!

Dear Crazy Flyer 3000,

I'll take the cheese popcorn… I love that flavor…. XD

Well thanks for the offered help ;) hopefully I can get rico to fall for him… I seriously believe they're too prefect together! Oh and thanks for the URL I can understand it's hard to type them exactly

Well truth ache I haven't watched for a while… I still have it on my DVD player, but I can't really remember too much about it… sorry! DX

Well I really don't watch the Olympics too much anymore… but it'd probably be the original cast of Greece! Yeah I love Greece…

Like I said I suck right now at Spanish….

I can't really say anything romantic in Spanish yet….

Um I'm not sure if this is a question for me or for skipper cause I don't know if he speak Spanish…

Yeah uh I think you're going to far now…

Oh I forgot a question! I have never really played hockey with penguins… why do they play hockey?

Well actually I already read skalice… and utterly I believe it's unimaginable! DX don't ever mention that again…

Dear appleduck,

Well I do have a sister in California, but I don't talk about her because well the boys would try to track her down, and stuff… p.s. her name's daisy.

My fears would be stepping foot outside the zoo (though I solved that one XD), and Justin Bebiver… don't get me started on him okay?

I really already have taken the love potion off skipper, and well skipper has red this fic so already know about my attraction to him, and personal I think he's ignoring me because he won't talk to me now….


	5. Chapter 5

M: hey everyone again! XD I just love making that face!

**Dear Crazy Flyer 3000, (starting to bold names)**

(1 you didn't really bore me actually… maybe you're right. I'll try that way ;)

(2 Ehh can't really solve that problem… ether someone's trying to get me off the site or it's just a continence…

(3 I hope so too and have a good day! : )

**Dear Dr. blowholeluv, **

(1 Well obviously skilene's my favorite, but that story… hmm well if you give me the name maybe I could better understand it. Thank you! ;)

**Dear appleduck,**

Hmm well here's what I think of each of them…

(1 Skipper- defiantly my favorite of them XD but anyway he can be quite paranoid and a little too truthful when it comes to something. Oh sweet little skipper why do you not answer! DX

Kowalski- well he's very smart, and well I sort of have something for smart guys, but I'm not really that interested. Rico is a way more better for him then anyone I know… sorry skipper if you see this! : (

Rico- I'll admit that Rico was my first crush! Yeah…. But I'm over him now. Don't tell anyone I told you about this; no one is suppose to know…

Private- Private is a nice little friend. He's actually the only nice one really. Well not that the other's aren't, but if I was stuck in a game show about the nicest people; I'd pick Private to go with me.

(2 My favorite type of music is Spanish music… especially the tango…

(3 Well if I did I would be Gabriel. Skipper would be troy. Sharpy would be um… well there's not really not many girls so… um, I guess King Julian; if he was a girl. Then Ryan would be Kowalski. Rico would be Chad. Um Taylor would be kitka. Coach jack would be private. Ms. Dabus would be Stacy. Zeke would be Maurice. Kelsi would be Becky. Jason would be mort. Mrs. Montez would be Doris. Matsui is Fred.

**Dear randomfanfiction01,**

(1 you know French interesting… XD

(2 well you could help me, but um how would you get here?

(4 Capitán, Marlene te ama, ¿por qué no entiende esto? Dejar de evitar su y enfrentarse a sus ya! Si usted no ama a su mujer, entonces le digo que en lugar de evitar su!caes por Lola y Kitka, pero ¿qué pasa con Marlene? Piensen sobre ese. (P. S. Rompe su corazón, yo me iré allí y personalmente romper el cuello!) Um I'm not exactly sure what this means ether… a fan gave me this, and it's suppose to be for skipper…

(7 well thanks *blush* I will be sure to invite everyone then! ;)

(8 okay I will… but um I don't know anything about you?

(9 well I learned that he played Spanish guitar, but not that he spoke Spanish… I'll have to ask him ;)

(10 well I didn't know they changed it too much…. I really just started on here a while ago

(11 this is really just a gimmie. Well Antonio is sort of nice, and I'll let you in on a secret. He asked me out 3 days ago so if skipper doesn't except me then I'll always have him.

M: welp that's all for now! XD really love making that face ;)


	6. Chapter 6

M: hey everyone I'm back! :D I'm so happy right now…

**Dear Crazy Flyer 3000,**

(1 Well I still haven't heard anything from skipper, but that's okay cause I already accepted a date, and no it's not with Antonio!

(2 I like vanilla, and my favorite topping is hot fudge…

(3 the most random thing? Okay I'll tell you my secret date… it's Max the cat XD

**Dear reznov,**

(1 well I don't like skipperXOC or MeXOC or will to be honest I don't like any of them except for Julian/oc

**Dear Dr. Blowholeluv,**

Actually I already have red that story… trust me though there's an even scarier one… try reading HorrorcentralPoM Rico's Only Fear… you were warned!

**Dear appleduck,**

(1 no I don't like Justin beiber… he's my fear…. No!

(2 well to be honest I actually don't know where Luxembourg is….

(3 um I don't think I could do that cause skipper is ignoring me and well nothing else *fake grin*

**Dear Penguin-pirate-lover,**

(1 okay I will invite them at the end of this chapter, but hold on…

**Dear TaggerungGirl,**

(1 well some of them go a bit too laid back in me… I'm sure I don't have that long of hair anyway I mean have you seen my fur? It's not that long people!

M: anyway I and the guys are going on a game night… OMG I should bring Max! XD


	7. Chapter 7

Marlene: hey everyone it's answering time again!

**Dear KeikoDa'Kitteh,**

(1 well actually me and Max are playing like we're dating. He's helping me make skipper admit he likes me, and ask him for details on the plan by going to his account: The Real Max the cat…

(2 I'm not giving up; I'm trying to take him seriously so if someone could tell skipper that would be great, and don't let him know it's fake!

(3 I would assume so O.o I'm with you there sister! XD

(4 same as first…. -_-

**Dear Cartoongirl (can I call you that?),**

(1 no I don't like twilight, and sorry fans who do! but ask rico he doesn't ether…

(2 okay I will, but he's still on silent treatment which is why I'm fake dating Max

(3 nice I would like to know Spanish very much! Thank you Cartoongirl!

(4 uh not really I like, but it's not permanent, besides the cat needed a little championship being so alone in the streets…

(5 okay XD

**Dear Crazy Flyer 3000,**

(1 okay be sure to tell him about Max though ;)

(2 actually I haven't but they're not here right now anyway… on a mission so maybe later…

(3 probably the devil horned one… who would want to put that or perhaps the horny one… what does that even mean? (p.s. I do know what it means, but come on!)

(4 Good luck to you too! XD

**Dear Penguin-pirate-lover,**

(1 it was not fun at all… Kowalski wouldn't play since he was in the lab, skipper still didn't talk to me, Rico kept cheating, and max and private couldn't stop talking! Worst game night ever!

**Dear appleduck,**

First off I can't break up with him because of the plan! I need his help; he's the only one who will pretend without telling since he doesn't see them as much as everyone else!

**Dear PenguinDinolover98,**

Well if I had to choose one of the others besides skipper I'd pick private because A: he's nicer than the rest- no offense guys! B: he's so cute! C: he loves music and dancing and new neighbors and finally D: he can get things better than anyone else! XD

Marlene: so that's it for now. Bye! *waves*


	8. Chapter 8

Marlene: hey everyone finally back! I had some major issues occurring, and well my best friend from Ohio has some trouble making her Truth or Dare so I had to help her… anyway I'm back now!

**Dear CartoonGirl,**

(2 I realize that, but still…

(3 okay, but if he is then I won't find him very attractive…. Oh well

**Dear hipturtle15,**

(2 actually I already learned that from someone else, and well I think it's quite romantic… *sigh* still nothing….

(3 yes very much! Many people also hate me for that fact though too… DX

**Dear KeikoDa'kitteh,**

(1 well I lived in Santa Ana… quite a big city, but not as big as Hollywood or San Frisco…

(2 not most of the time, but I really just enjoy the sweet melody to it… so sweet and romantic…

(3 occasionally they are quite festive, but I prefer a little slow tune instead.

(4 well some like I LOVE MEXICAN SALAD!

(5 I tried that too, but he still won't talk to me, and I think I have a new plan hatching anyway…

**Dear Penguin-Pirate-lover,**

(1 lonely? Yes quite often as I am the only otter who lives her… well Antonito lives in the park, but he's not at all comforting…

(2 well it feels neglecting… like no one cares. I just feel so lost! DX

(3 well nice idea, but I don't know where to get an egg…

**Dear DBL (I heard that you were okay with this so…)**

(1 I wouldn't suggest using the Google translator! Trust me it's bad! DX but it would be nice to be BFF's XD

**Dear Appleduck,**

(1 well he still doesn't say anything, and I really haven't talked to him for a while, but I guess it's doing something… I hope!

(2 no I haven't. I have only started learning Spanish and German so yeah no…

**Dear Phoenix The Xenomorphic Queen,**

(1 well I tried that, but none of them would agree besides bad boys aren't my type… maybe that's my problem…

(2 sure if you want, but you'd have to ask one of the other's too.

**Dear PenguinDinolover98,**

(1 well I would react probably excited to read, but if skipper gets paired with someone else I'd defiantly be mad… : (

**Dear Crazy Flyer 3000,**

(1 what do you mean via Hans? What does Hans have to do with anything?...

(2 mmm I love cookies and cream! I get crazy for them! *insane and jumping around*

(3 mine would be Red velvet too, but with butter cream icing and yummy gummy bears! Yeah I like Gummy bears on a cake so what?

(4 well I will do as soon as I finish this…

(5 well like I said I don't like using the Google translator… it's so wrong sometimes! DX

Marlene: well that's it for now! Thank you!


End file.
